


Draco Regulus Black and the Modern Marauders

by StellaRasu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy-Who-Lived Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-centric, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRasu/pseuds/StellaRasu
Summary: What happens if the prophecy Trelawney gives is slightly different?What if the birth date is at the start of June instead of the end of July?What if the chosen one isn't Harry Potter but Draco Malfoy?What if it's not even Draco Lucius Malfoy now but Draco Regulus Black-Tonks?What changes? What stays the same? Read to find out!
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Draco Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy & Ted Tonks, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 63
Kudos: 153





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a crazy idea I had while I was waiting for my online exam to start.  
> Summarised, Draco is the chosen one in this universe!  
> So yes, Harry has had a happy childhood but this is Draco centric!!  
> And be prepared for lots of Black Family bcuz I am a sucker for that family.
> 
> This isn't beta-ed. All mistakes are mine. (And english isn't my first language ^^;)  
> Disclaimer: HP obviously belongs to JKR and not me.

**July 1981**

“Andromeda… that is…” Ted Tonks gaped as his wife entered their home in the darkness of the night.

“Narcissa’s son.” Andromeda replied solemnly, holding the baby close to her chest.

“The one everyone’s been talking about…?” The man moved to the side to let his wife pass through the entrance.

“Yes… It’s either me or Severus Snape. I… I know you hate my family… but… please… This boy has done no wrong, Ted.”

The man smiled reassuringly, embracing the woman tenderly and stroking the little baby’s cheek.

“Andromeda, I never hated Narcissa. Of course we will raise him.”

Andromeda smiled and pecked his cheek.

“But what about Nymphadora…?”

“It was about time she had a sibling, wouldn’t you say?” Ted chuckled and Andromeda followed suit. She was so glad she had married the man she did.

After they moved to the living room, Andromeda keeping the boy close at all times, she started again, solemnly.

“Draco Regulus Black.”

“Hm?”

“His name.” She stated. No questions asked. And then she sat down on the sofa, ever graciously.

Ted fell silent. He understood why his wife didn’t want to call the child after Lucius Malfoy. The git had gladly handed over his son to Voldemort after they learnt of the accursed prophecy. It was all over the daily prophet.

Ted of course didn’t know the full story but the whole world knew how the Malfoy Lord had sold his own son and wife. The man was now chained up in Azkaban for good. It had been a couple of days since the incident. It was Severus Snape that was hiding Draco at that time. And it was also him that his wife had visited today so she could see her nephew and her sister’s noble death.

Andromeda had used Legilimency on little Draco to see the death of her dear sister and the rest, she had questioned Snape-quite demandingly at that. Snape had obliged. The resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange was too much for Severus to even try to deny the woman information.

~~~

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have twice shielded him, born as the sixth month awakes... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the sixth month awakens..."_

It was Severus Snape who had brought the prophecy to the dark lord and the first to realise who the prophecy was for, having been named the boy’s godfather a few weeks after his birth. It was also he who had confided that truth to Narcissa, asking her to run away.

Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, realised the importance of the warning and began preparations for her escape immediately. She had not spoken a word to her husband nor her sister of course.

And yet by the time little Draco’s first birthday rolled around, Lucius had been informed of the prophecy by the dark lord and made the connection. Lucius told his wife of his revelation with glee in his eyes.

Narcissa tried to stop him, but on the first chance he got, he revealed this new information to the dark lord in an attempt to win favour with the soon-to-be ruler of the world. The dark lord lost no time going after the boy, expressing his utmost gratitude to Lucius for his loyalty to him.

But it wasn’t to be.

Narcissa stood in front of the dark lord, her form unwavering as she shielded her child. Bellatrix shrieked for her to move. When Narcissa didn’t comply, the eldest sister started.

“Avada-...” She started, but stopped.

She looked at her little sister and couldn’t stop the nostalgic memories flooding her. The three of them making paper cranes and sending their father, braiding each other’s hair. Her and Andromeda showing little Cissy how to dance. She lowered her wand and turned to her lord.

“My lord, forgive me. I cannot kill her. Not her.” She bowed ashamed, tears in her eyes and left the room.

Voldemort though, had his mind elsewhere. He turned his gaze to Narcissa once again.

“Your husband has given me permission to take _‘that’_.” He spoke commandingly.

Narcissa was trembling but she didn’t budge.

“My husband isn't the boss of me. I gave birth to him. He is my son. He is _‘mine’_.”

“Narcissa, you are a brilliant witch. It would be a shame to kill you. Just hand me over the child, and you will be spared.”

“My lord, you must be mistaken. You don’t understand mothers _at all_. I would take dying a hundred times over, if only my son can survive.”

Something must have gripped Voldemort’s heart at the time, for there was a pause before the spell was casted.

“It has been a pleasure meeting you, Narcissa Malfoy. You are really beyond my expectations. Just like your sister. But this is the end. But I rather like you so I will ask. Any last words?”

Narcissa smiled smugly.

_“Voldemort.”_

Narcissa fell like a hero. And then the dark lord casted the curse on the little baby. The baby cried but that was it. Voldemort diminished into ashes.

~~~

“What did Snape say?” Ted asked patiently. His wife was rather difficult and snappy at times, comes with being a Slytherin he used to tell himself.

Andromeda snorted.

“That man is a disaster! Have you even seen him!? He can’t even take care of himself, let alone a baby!”

“Right… And was he okay with you taking Draco…? Because you know, practically he is a closer relative and...”

“He worked for you-know-who. He will probably have his hands full with _himself_ for a while. I’m older. And more capable of raising functioning human beings, _thank you very much_.”

Oh, she was definitely snappy today, Ted thought amusingly and snuggled up to his wife on the sofa. He loved when she got like this. Defensive and protective and… _motherly_. Nobody could tear Andromeda apart from her nephew now, and Ted knew it.

Andromeda snorted at the physical affection. She was in her _Slytherin mood_ now after all, that’s how Ted called it. Privately, mind you. His wife could easily have his head for that.

“So, Draco, huh…?” Ted asked playfully, not easing his embrace.

“Yes. Cissy chose it. She always loved dragons.”

“Well, it _is_ a cool name.”

“Of course it is! Are you questioning my dear little sister’s sense!?”

“Helga forbid! Never would I dare!” Ted said laughing.

Andromeda smacked him affectionately and eased into the embrace without ever taking her hands off the bundle in her arms.

"And Regulus?"

"Cissy would have liked it. I'm sure. Better than Lucius certainly." Another snort. Ted chuckled again.

“We will take care of him. I promise.” He whispered in the darkness of the room.

Andromeda nodded and snuggled up more into her husband's chest.


	2. Dora & Dray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at the prologue stage but I wanted to show how Draco's relationship with his family is before I send him off to Hogwarts.  
> I have to admit that the next chapter is also childhood material but then we are on to Hogwarts! I promise!  
> Deal with me ;;
> 
> Also, thank you for all your comments and kudos! They motivate me so much to keep writing ;;

**August 1984**

“Nymphadora Mary Tonks! Get down here this instant!!” Their mother’s voice resounded from downstairs.

“Dora, you are in trouble again!” Draco chimed excitingly as he kept his sister’s sock open.

“Shh! It’s gonna be okay!” She said frantically as she pushed a hefty amount of chocolate frogs in the aforementioned sock.

As soon as all the chocolates were in, Draco closed the sock carefully and handed it over to his sister so she could tie it up properly.

They managed to hide the sock inside the bottom of her trunk moments before their mum burst gracefully into the room, ready to spill her lungs out again.

Nymphadora Tonks was no easy child to raise even alone. Let alone with a willing accomplice.

“What are you two doing here now?” She asked, casting a suspicious glance around the room.

“Draco is just helping me pack, mum. Nothing to write home about.”

“You cheeky little…. Don’t corrupt my dear boy with your schemes!” She exclaimed with a sigh. But it was full of fondness.

Andromeda loved seeing her children getting along. Maybe way too much sometimes.

The purple walls in Draco’s room were a testament to that.

Same with the explicitly realistic dragon wallpaper in Nymphadora’s room.

She refused to have them in the same room. That would only happen over her dead body she kept saying to Ted. The woman was at her wits’ end, dealing with these two little mischief makers. And Draco was still only four! Somewhere in her heart, she was glad her eldest was off to Hogwarts tomorrow. Another part didn’t want to let her go. But she refused to admit that to anyone but herself. And maybe Draco. Because Draco was miserable when he learnt his dear sister would be living elsewhere for a long time.

“Both of you, come down to eat. You should go to bed early after all. Tomorrow will be a long day.” She smiled at them and retreated from the room without actually emptying her lungs at them. The children shared a confused glance as she closed the door behind her.

“Ready to let the bird leave the nest?” Ted asked teasingly when the woman entered the kitchen.

“Oh please, I’m getting rid of a big troublemaker here. I can’t be any more ready! If anything, I pity the Hogwarts staff.”

“That, I can agree with. They are in for a big surprise.”

“I’m more worried about Draco… He’s so fond of Nymphadora…”

“Yes… But it will be alright.” Ted said and stroked his wife’s hand reassuringly.

Andromeda smiled and then the children descended into the room with the energy of coffee-induced pixies.

Dinner was a loud affair as always. Tonks had presented to her family her farewell prank and Draco-who was in on the mischief-clapped in awe.

...

It was night. Dora was lying half-awake on her bed. Imagining all the pranks she would be pulling in Hogwarts. Her new wand lied at the desk next to her bed. She couldn’t wait.

That was when the door of her room opened ever so slightly, a small form invading the room.

She smiled amused and sat up.

“Wotcher, Dray. Having trouble falling asleep?” She asked and moved over to the side of her bed, making space for her little brother to climb in.

Draco did just that and snuggled up to the pink-haired girl with a firm grip.

“Dray?” Dora asked and stroked the blond hair adoringly. Oh, but she loved Draco’s hair.

“...will you really go away…?” It was a whisper.

“Yeah… But it won’t be forever? I will be back for Christmas.”

“A-and you won’t forget me…? Even if you make lots of new friends…?”

Dora stroked Draco’s head again, poking at the lightning scar on his forehead fondly. Embracing him more tightly.

“Draco, no matter how many friends I make, you are my only brother.” Draco’s eyes lit up and Dora chuckled.

“Plus, you are the _best_ accomplice I could ever ask for!”

Draco chuckled and looked up at his sister, her blond hair shining in the darkness. His sister making her hair like that was enough proof for Draco. Proof that he was loved.

“Will you promise to write to me lots and lots? I’ve learnt how to read!” Draco chimed, a mixture of pride and worry.

“Of course I will write to my genius of a brother! In fact, I might even show your letters to all my dormmates! To tell them how my little brother is such a genius, his handwriting is even better than mine!”

“That’s not true... _yet_.”

“Then you better make it happen soon. Because I’m gonna brag to everyone about you!”

“I...I don’t need you to brag about me… Just… don’t forget about me.”

Draco wasn’t allowed to go outside much. Nymphadora could understand why he was anxious about being forgotten, trapped in the house for the last 3 years. That’s why she hugged the boy even more tightly. Making her presence and warmth known.

~~~

“Nymphadora, this is your little brother from today onwards.”

Dora looked dubious. “Where did he come from?”

Her parents exchanged a glance and then her father smiled.

“Magic. And maybe some Black Madness along the way. But he is here now. And I want you to take care of him.” Her father explained patiently.

Dora was already 8 then. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that magic wasn’t that convenient. But she obliged the explanation and took a peek at the new addition to the family. The dark scar on the boy's forehead stood out on his pale skin.

“Can I hold him?”

Her parents glanced at each other again. This time her mother smiled. “Be careful.”

She was surprised by the weight of her new sibling. Were babies so heavy?

Was taking care of another human such a heavy weight to carry. Suddenly she was convinced she _couldn’t_ do it. She didn’t _want_ a little brother.

But then the baby in her arms opened his eyes and upon seeing her, burst into laughter. Swinging his arms and legs all over the place to catch a chank of her colourful hair, or maybe just touch her face, she couldn't be sure.

Dora _almost_ dropped him. _Almost_ being the key word. Her dad had put a hand under him now and the weight was easier to carry. Now, with more time to spare, she let the little boy catch a bit of her hair, his big grey blue eyes sparkling. She felt tears sliding down her face.

“Nymphadora?” Her mother asked concerned but her father shushed her.

The boy’s other hand reached and touched her face frantically, trying to wipe the tears away, probably. Before she realised it, she saw her hair still held in the baby’s hand change color, from a light blue, to a platinum gold. She tightened the embrace around the baby. All of the weight back in her hands again.

She _could_ do this.

If it’s for those little hands touching her gently and those beautiful eyes looking straight into her soul, she could fight anyone. _She could fight the world._

She wouldn’t let go again. She turned to her parents but didn’t hand the boy back.

“His name… What’s his name?”

They both smiled and her mother answered.

“Draco. Draco Regulus.”

“Draco Regulus _Tonks_. Well, it’s certainly a better name than mine.” She chuckled.

Some unease was evident in her parents’ faces but they didn’t say anything so Dora returned her attention to the baby in her arms again. Extending her hand. Draco tightened his fist against her finger.

“Hello there, Draco. I’m Nym-. I’m _Dora_. And I will be your big sister from now on. Nice to meet you.”

And Draco chuckled in reply.

~~~~

“I will never, never, ever, forget about you, Draco. It will always be me and you! Dora and Dray ready for mischief! It’s a promise.”

Draco let his head rest on the crook of her neck and nodded ever so gently.

“Goodnight, Dray.”

“Goodnight, Dora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give Andy a reward for raising this oddball called Nymphadora Tonks.  
> Oh, and if anyone has any ideas of pranks, please tell me! I will try to include them if they fit with the story! ^^  
> Thank you for reading so far! ^^
> 
> I think I will keep this weekly updating schedule for now btw!! :D  
> Expect a new chapter every Saturday!


	3. Mum & Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More family time and then on to Hogwarts!  
> Draco is 6 y.o. in this.  
> Slight angst but also fluff! Enjoy!

**November 1986**

_Wotcher, Dray!_

_Hope you are all doing well back at home. Mum’s still angry with me for my last detention so send her my regards._

_On another note, dad told me you managed to put vinegar in the milk carton without anybody noticing and then you had some funny tasting cheese! I bet you read about that on those muggle books you always love to read, huh? Helga, my lil bro is such a genius! Just come and write my essays for me! You are so much better than me anyways! And your handwriting is angelic! Anyways, glad to know you are still my loyal accomplice even if I am not around!_

_Okay, now that we are done with our mischief report, on to the main topic._  
_It’s a Hogsmeade weekend soon and I am a 3rd year now so I finally get to go. Ask mum if you can come! I would love to see you there, however briefly._

_Also, there’s this friend of mine that adores dragons! I’m sure you would get along!_

_Your loyal accomplice,_  
_Dora_

_PS. Try asking dad if mum starts her hysterics about you going out again._

“Mum… Ehm… Dora sent me a letter.” Draco started shyly.

Andromeda was knitting a blue blanket, sitting comfortably in the armchair.

“Oh? That troublemaker remembered she had a family? _We should give her a medal!_ ”

Draco sighed. His sister wasn’t making this easy. He sat down on the sofa next to her, sitting ‘properly’. His mother was still reluctant to let him go out. He was six already…

“She said there would be a Hogsmeade visit soon…” Andromeda stilled and looked at Draco.

“So?” She narrowed her eyes and Draco gulped.

“S-she said I should ask you… if I could, you know… go there to see her…”

“Absolutely _not_!!” She roared and Draco stilled.

Catching herself Andromeda schooled her tone.

“I’m sorry. Draco, we’ve been through this.”

“I know… I just… I don’t understand why… A-and it will only be for a couple of hours…?”

Andromeda put the blanket aside and motioned for Draco to come sit on her lap. He did so with a little hesitation.

His mum looked extremely sad as her eyes gleamed, tears threatening to come out. Draco felt guilt overtake him and he hugged her frantically.

“I’m sorry. I won’t ask you to go out again. Just, please, don’t cry…”

Andromeda stilled. A sob escaping her lips.

“Mum…?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. This isn’t fair to you… I know. _I’m so sorry._ ” She sobbed and held Draco close.

Her husband, thankfully, chose that time to arrive.

“Did I miss something?” He asked and soon joined the two on the armchair, sitting on its arm and extending a hand around them.

“Nymphadora is going to Hogsmeade… and she asked Draco to visit her there.” Andromeda choked out.

“B-But it’s alright, Dad! I won’t go! I don’t want mum to be sad…”

Ted looked between the two. He took a moment to comment on how annoying Slytherins really were at times. You could never tell what they were thinking if you didn’t already know.

His wife and his son had a certain bond. One would know exactly how the other was feeling with only a glance. He had a similar bond with his daughter. That was why their family was so balanced. But with Dora away, the balance was ever so slightly disrupted.

But that wasn’t really the problem. And both he and Andromeda realised that. He stroked his wife’s hair tenderly, his eyes pleading.

They had to let Draco out eventually. Famous or not, you can’t ask a 6-year-old to stay cooped up home forever.

Andromeda nodded reluctantly and Ted took over. Picking Draco up in his arms.

“Dad?”

“Do you want to go and see your sister, Draco?”

“N-no…”

“ _Draco._ ”

“Y-yes. B-but I…”

“Then we will go. I missed my little girl too, you see?” He smiled and watched as Draco’s eyes sparkled, taking on a deep blue color. A color Ted had associated Narcissa with.

Maybe this boy, like his daughter, had some kind of metamorphosis ability after all. His eyes being, sometimes gray, sometimes blue. Ted mused.

The next weekend, they apparated to Hogsmeade. It wasn’t Draco’s first time apparating. But it still brought him nausea. But any undesirable feeling was gone the moment he spotted his sister’s vibrant pink hair. He literally squealed in pleasure and jumped in her arms before the older girl could get a word in.

Of course, Dora, knowing her brother, caught him and immediately returned the hug, her hair turning a bright blond right away. She loved turning her hair the color of her brother’s. It made them feel more connected, if that was even possible.

“Wotcher, Dray.”

“I missed you, Dora!!” Draco squealed again.

Their parents were smiling at them. Ted knew he had done the right thing.

“Hm? Is this your little brother? Why, he is so adorable!” It was a girl of blond hair.

“Isn’t he? He’s also my mischief accomplice! He really is my pride and joy!” The girl smiled wryly at her and then turned to Draco extending her hand.

“Hello Draco. I’m Penny Haywood. I am in the same house as your sister and I have heard a lot about you.”

“Hello, Miss Haywood.” He said shyly and shook her hand.

“Oh, dear! Just call me Penny.” Draco nodded.

Then Penny excused herself to meet some friends of hers. Some Rowan and Mira*.

The family walked around for a bit, visiting both Honeydukes and Zonkos. The two siblings had a field day while their parents tried to avoid the explosives coming their way. Especially at Zonkos.

Sometimes they wondered how Nymphadora came out to be like this.

But then, Ted loved to tease others and have fun and Andromeda was cunning and loved humiliating others-despite what the woman herself might say. They made a really bad combination of genes come out of them.

At Honeydukes, they came across the friend Dora had mentioned, the one who loved dragons. A Gryffindor named Charlie Weasley.

This time Draco shook his hand frantically and they shared some trivia about dragons between them. Most of which, Ted was proud to say, he knew all about.

Give a book to Draco and he will be talking about it until he has recited every single word, or until he reads another book. The kid just loved to talk.

Ted had a strong desire to make the boy attend an acting school instead of Hogwarts. No matter how strong his magic will be, it won’t surpass the way he had with words. But unfortunately, he couldn’t do that. Apart from the obvious dark lord problem, if he ever went along with his plan, he would be asking for divine retribution from the greater total of the Black family and most of all, his wife.

“How old are you, little Dragon?” Charlie asked, excited to have someone to talk about dragons with.

“Six!”

“Oh same age as my brother. You will probably be going to Hogwarts together.”

“Does he also like dragons?”

“I am afraid not. But I will try to get him hooked in the next 4 years.”

By the time they left the shop, a small crowd had gathered outside. Draco held his sister’s hand tightly. He wasn’t used to crowds.

Dora cast him a reassuring smile and started walking away from the crowd but the crowd was apparently after them.

A middle aged lady came forward and stood right in front of Dora, her gaze stuck on Draco.

“Mr. Malfoy, what a great honour it is to meet you here! We are delightful to see you healthy and well.”

Draco hid behind his sister. _‘Malfoy?’_

Dora tightened her grip on Draco’s hand.

“You must have the wrong person, Mrs. This is my brother.” She said and motioned to move away but the woman followed after them.

“Why, of course. It is only normal for you to take such good care of him. Removed or not, you are still related after all. Why, wait just a minute! I just want to thank him for what he has--”

The woman shut up abruptly. Dora turned around to see the reason, her grip on Draco’s shoulder still firm. She was surprised to see her mother. Her mother, who was always graceful and kind and valued manners above all else, she saw her pointing her wand to the witch’s throat, a deadly gleam in her eyes.

“You will be wise to shut that ugly mouth of yours before I decide to close it _permanently_.”

She spat the words out like poison. Dora gulped. Was her mother always that scary?

“Wh-What!? Who do you think you are!?” The witch dared ask and sparkles came out of Andromeda’s wand.

“I happen to be that child’s mother. And it will be in your best interest if you disappeared from my sight before I make those eyeballs fly off your head, you filth-”

Dora saw her father sporting a solemn expression as he held tight on her mother’s hand, forcefully lowering her wand.

“That is enough, Andy.”

“But, Ted-”

“ _Andromeda. Please._ ”

Andromeda let out a sigh and retreated her wand to her pocket. She cast a last glance at the poor witch. Dora couldn’t see it from where she stood but it must have been quite intimidating. The witch fell to the ground, her knees giving up.

“We are going home. _NOW_.” She stated and turned to leave, the crowd making way for her.

Dora heard sobbing and turned down to see her brother crying softly, hiding his head in her blouse. She crouched down and hugged him.

“Shh. It’s alright. I will see you on Christmas, alright, little dragon?” She smiled but it didn’t quite reach her ears.

Draco nodded and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He hugged his sister a last time and then ran towards their dad who quickly picked him up, Draco hiding his face in Ted's coat now. He ran after his wife and Dora soon saw them disapparate. Needless to say, she was in a sour mood the rest of the day.

That made her interested enough in the witch’s statement though. Because her mother wouldn’t react like that if some of it wasn’t true. She needn’t go far to learn the truth.

She got the story out of Merula by the end of their Hogsmeade visit.

“Not that I am showing pity or anything but, you better keep him locked up for as long as possible.” Her gaze was truthful so Dora didn’t say anything but after she was in the solitude of her bed, she repeatedly stabbed her pillow with a quill, tears flowing down her cheeks.

~~~

Back home, everyone was keeping an ill-maintained silence.

Draco was patient. He believed they would talk about it. He wanted to give his mother enough time to calm down. But they didn’t the day after they returned home and his mother wrecked the living room. Nor the next day, that found their small library in disarray.

His mother seemed set on setting the house on fire. His father thought it best to let her live it down probably, because he didn’t say anything.

Draco was too afraid to owl his sister so he decided to drown his thoughts on his pillow instead.

_“Malfoy…”_

He whispered again and again. The sound familiar and yet foreign.

“ _Who am I…?_ ” Draco whispered into the darkness.

“You are my son.” Ted said with resolution as he entered the dimly lit room. Draco’s books littering the floor here and there. Andromeda hadn’t entered the room to pick them up in the last couple of days.

“Dad… I…”

“I’m sorry, Draco. We should have told you.”

“I am adopted, _right_ …?” Ted smiled. His boy was so smart.

“Yes. But we are still related. Your mother, your actual mother, and your mum, Andy, were sisters.”

“So me and Dora are…”

“Cousins. Yes, you might not be exactly siblings but that doesn’t make any difference.”

“Doesn’t mum hate me…?”

Ted’s eyes widened, increduled.

“God forbid! Andy loves you! She loves you _a lot_! And _I_ love you a lot too!” He stroked the blond hair tenderly.

“But, we are not related… A-am I not a bother to you…? Getting in the way of your family…”

“Draco! You _ARE_ my family. I see no difference between you and Dora. You are both my dear children.”

Draco threw his arms around Ted and snuggled on his chest. Sobs escaping him. Ted stroked his head gently.

“D-dad… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have gone to see Dora! I’m sorry I made mum sad!”

“Draco, we can’t keep you locked up in here forever. Andy wanted to protect you. _Forgive her_. She didn’t want you to know. But I think it is finally time for you to learn the truth.”

“The truth…?” He looked up uncertainly.

“The truth. Come downstairs. It is high time we talk.”

Ted was leading the conversation most of the time. Andromeda adding details from time to time. All three were sitting on the sofa. Draco between them.

There were tears and awkward pauses but by the time the clock striked midnight, Draco was blissfully sleeping in Andromeda’s embrace, who in turn was resting her head on Ted’s shoulder.

Morning found them in such a position. Needless to say the adults were a bit sore by the next morning but the smile Draco gave them as he came out of the kitchen holding two cups of coffee was worth it all. Their child was way too talented with his hands, whether it was clay or food, he made it work.

“ _Mum_ , _dad_ , hurry up. Breakfast will get cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mira is just the name I use in the game. Pay it no mind.
> 
> Okay, so I LOVED writing this.  
> I wanted to show that they weren't a perfect family and had their ups and downs and I hoped I managed to do that.  
> Andromeda grew up in quite a toxic environment and I believe that has made an impact on her.  
> And I also wanted to write badass Andromeda, humour me lol  
> (Needless to say, Dora was also quite murderous the next day!! Black family ftw!)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!  
> See you next Saturday! (And finally Hogwarts!)


	4. Goodbyes & Hellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda late warning but still, in this fic Draco and many other characters grew up differently than the canon universe thus they have different personalities. I just hope I do keep the characters that weren't affected by this in character.  
> Yes, you are going to see a lot of characters popping up in this with their personalities tweeked a bit.  
> I hope you will still enjoy it nonetheless! ^^
> 
> PS. I will also be adding some characters in the tags because they ended up more main than I expected haha

**September 1991**

“Do you have everything with you, Draco?” Andromeda asked in concern. Draco rolled his eyes. He had been asked the same question at least 5 times already, on that day alone.

“Mum, I’m going to be fine. You weren’t this worried back when Dora went to Hogwarts.” He whined.

His dad chuckled from behind them, carrying his son’s trunk. Dora was walking next to him, her hair a wonderful blond just like her brother's. Though she didn’t change the length. Hers hardly reached her chin, Draco’s hang way past his shoulders, held together in a neat ponytail.

She had taken a well-deserved day off of her Auror training just so she could see her little brother off. It was really a shame they were so far apart in age.

She could only fantasise about the kind of pranks they would be pulling had their years at Hogwarts interlapped. But she knew Draco was able enough to pull pranks and plot mischief without her. She only hoped he would find some good partners in crime for this. The way Tulip and Jae were for her. The Weasley twins were at Hogwarts so she didn’t worry too much though.

They passed through the barrier, unfazed by the wall. They had gone through it a lot of times already, accompanying the metamorphmagus to the train.

The platform was full and crowded but Draco wasn’t scared of crowds anymore. He was also ready to shut up anyone who recognised him and dared call him _Malfoy_. His mum hated that name and he had come to hate it too when he learnt what his biological father had done.

He walked with his head held high. The boy who lived, yeah sure. They could call him whatever they want, he didn’t care. Or that was what he was still trying to persuade himself to believe. He cared a bit, that’s why he had let his bangs grow. The scar wasn’t visible at first glance and Draco hoped people wouldn’t recognise him. He wished his sister was still going to Hogwarts.

He knew he couldn’t keep relying on his sister for everything. His sister was going to be the coolest Auror that had ever existed. She had no time to waste babysitting him. He was old enough to take care of himself. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have any friends. Okay, maybe not friends, but he had _one_ very good friend and that was fine.

“Oh, we still have a while until the train departs. But we should get your trunk on either way. Leave that to me. Will be right back.” Ted walked away, waving excitedly.

Draco smiled at his dad. The man was quite close to crying so he went off to hide. He glanced at his mum, who had the exact same thought and they smiled in understanding.

“Hufflepuffs.” They both exclaimed at the same time.

“Hey!” Dora whined and they chuckled.

Just then, a shrill voice resounded.

“Dray!!” The boy squeaked as he engulfed Draco in a hearty embrace.

Draco chuckled and returned the embrace. “Wotcher, Nev.”

“My nerves are taking the best of me and daddy won’t stop teasing me about it! Help!” Draco chuckled fondly.

“Calm down, Nev. It’s just Hogwarts.”

“Just? _JUST!?_ You don’t understand the dangers of that god-forsaken castle!! Dad told me about all about them! It’s really _dangerous_!”

“Neville, don’t freak out. Just imagine how much mischief we can get up to there?” Draco said excitedly. That elicited a pointed cough from Andromeda so he flashed her a charming smile.

Just like his mother, Andromeda mused. Memories of Narcissa’s first time at Hogwarts came to her mind. Such a good and proper girl, and yet the whole dormitory was terrified of her, maybe even more than they were of Bella. Andromeda smiled to herself at the pleasant memories. She had come to accept Cissy’s death after all these years and thinking of her now wasn’t so hard anymore.

“That’s just you! You are brilliant so you have time to play around! I probably will be failing _all_ my lessons by the first week of term! Mark my words!”

“ _Neville_ , that’s impossible.”

“I agree with Dray there. I’m no genius and I am probably more clumsy than you and it still worked out somehow.” Dora joined the conversation.

“You can’t lie to me, Dora! Daddy said I will fail if I am not studying all the time.”

Andromeda snorted and they turned to look at her. She waved them off until she schooled her laugh and then explained.

“Oh Neville, your _daddy_ was an absolute _disaster_ when he was at Hogwarts, you know. He probably doesn’t want you taking after him.”

“Talking about me behind my back, Andy? _I am flattered!_ ” Sirius Lupin-Black said with a pretentious voice.

“Don’t be. It’s only bad things.” Andromeda shot back.

“How sad! I just might die from that cruelness of yours, _cousin_!”

Andromeda only arched an eyebrow, amused. Oh, but she loved humouring her cousin. And she would jump back into the exchange if only his husband wasn’t ready to scold him already.

“Can you two not run off like that all the time? I just went to get the trunk to the train and I get back and neither of you is where I left you.” Remus Lupin-Black scolded, glaring at his joke of a husband.

“Sorry, Dad.” Neville said seriously.

“ _Reeeemusss, Andy is bullying me~_ ” He jumped at Remus, aiming for a hug, but Remus stepped aside just in time to evade.

“I really doubt that. But if she did, I would _thank_ her.”

“You’re welcome, Remus.” Andromeda chimed.

Ted was back then, he greeted the Lupin-Black family and wished Neville a good school year. He was quite thankful that his wife had reconnected with her cousin a few years after the war. Both he and Remus were brilliant company and as they had taken Neville in a while after the war, Draco now had a very good friend as he set off to Hogwarts. Ted felt like crying again but held it in.

“You two should get going now.” Remus said eventually.

The boys nodded and bid their last goodbyes with their families. Draco taking an awful lot of a time saying goodbye to his sister.

“I wish you would be there too.”

“Too bad I passed my NEWTS, huh?”

“I didn’t say that…”

“You will be fine, Dray. You are a genius and you are strong.”

“You will still write to me…?”

“I’m afraid, it’s my turn to ask you that. So, Dray, _will you write to me_?”

Draco hugged her tightly and then just before he pulled back, “I will write _lots and lots_!”.

Draco and Neville had found an empty compartment and slipped in. They both snuck their heads out of the window and waved at their families. They were not surprised to see both Ted and Sirius sobbing in their partners’ shoulders. It was a nice scene. A nice goodbye.

Draco was going to miss them.

Not long after, a boy with flaring red hair walked in their compartment shyly.

“Anyone sitting there?” He asked, pointing at the seat next to Draco. “Everywhere else is full.”

“Nope. Feel free to sit with us.” Draco chimed. He was in a good mood because nobody had recognised him yet. And the boy looked strangely familiar.

“Thanks.” He said timidly and sat down next to Draco. “I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.”

Draco’s face lit up and he smiled widely. “So you are the one Charlie was talking about! I’m Draco!”

“No way! _THE_ Tonks’ brother? Your sister is nuts! I’ve heard stories about her!”

“I know right! She’s the best sister I could ask for! Your brother’s not half bad either though!”

“Right, you were the reason I was bombarded with _dragon trivia_ , are you not!?”

“Yep, that’s me.” He snickered and Ron rolled his eyes.

“Oh, right. This is Neville. He’s kind of my best friend.” Draco said next, gesturing at Neville who was sitting across him.

“ _Kind of?_ ” Neville cocked his head jokingly. He knew his friend loved sarcasm so he always played along now.

“Oh, of course I am joking, Nev!” Draco replied with a smile and then turned to Ron.

But before he managed to say anything the door swung open, a black haired boy entering like he owned the place. Draco felt annoyment swell up in him at just the sight of his hair. Had he never heard of combs?

“Yo, Neville. I see you weren’t joking about getting your Hogwarts letter, huh? Sirius kept telling me it’s true but once he was trying to convince me that erumpents were under my bed so his words aren’t really trustworthy.” He spat out in a single breath and then sat down next to Neville without a word.

Jealousy twinged up in Draco. Neville was _his_ best friend. Who was this boy and why was he acting like Draco and Ron weren’t even around. He turned his gaze at Neville in question but his friend only smiled apologetically.

“This is Harry Potter. He’s my daddy’s godson.” Then he leaned towards Draco and whispered in his ear. “I don’t really get along with him. His sisters are alright but he is really insufferable.”

“Whispering behind my back, Neville? I thought you were better than that.” He laughed loudly.

Draco wanted to strangle him.

“And who are you guys?” He turned to Draco and Ron now.

Ron looked all around timidly so Draco spoke up. He felt a strange protectiveness towards the ginger-haired boy already. He was Charlie’s little brother and Charlie was his friend, after all.

“I’m Draco. And this is Ron. Speaking of which, does that bird’s nest on your head have a name or should I call it _Flyaway Potter_?”

The boy immediately flashed red. Draco smirked.

After a while, he asked again. “What are you two by the way? Halfbloods?”

At the same time that Ron said “A pureblood, actually.” Draco said “It depends.”.

Ron and Harry turned to Draco, confused. Neville sighed fondly, used to his best friend's antics for drama.

“What does it depend on? I’m just asking if your parents are wizards or not!” Harry yelled.

“Now, now, don’t yell, Potter. My delicate ears might just fall off at this excess noise.” He might be taking it too far but Draco didn’t react well to jealousy and the boy’s tone was insulting to begin with. That certainly didn't help.

“Wh- You are impossible! Who do you even think you are!?”

“Hm, let’s see, maybe I am a _fairy_ , considering how pretty I am.”

Ron snorted and Neville rolled his eyes again.

“You!”

And just then the Weasley twins- who Draco had heard a couple of stories about by his sister-poked their heads in and started.

“So we heard Draco Black is in here and came to peek at him!” One of them spat out and Draco wanted to jump out the window.

“I’m Fred and this is my brother, George. And I see you met Ron already. Well, no need to be alarmed buddy. We’ve been hired by Lady Tonks to look after you!”

Draco let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled at the redheads.

“Thanks, I suppose…”

“No need! We can’t wait to see your mischief!” George started. “Though, I get that expectations are high with Lady Tonks as your sister. But good luck to you either way!” Fred finished.

And they were off in a second.

“Your brothers are the best, Ron.”

“Tell me that after you’ve almost been tricked into making an unbreakable vow by them, please.”

Draco let out a laugh. “If me and my sis ever attempted such a thing, my mum would probably set both of us on fire!”

“Please, Dray. Your mum is always almost setting you on fire anyways. The Blacks are all _arsonists_.” Neville joined in, laughing.

Harry was blinking rapidly. And then he was up on his feet and launching himself on Draco.

“What the-!?”

“I knew it.” Harry stated as he moved Draco’s bangs away from his forehead. “You are _Draco Malfoy_. The boy who lived.”

Draco suddenly felt the world slowing down around him. Ron stared at him at a loss. Neville was ready to interfere. No need, Draco thought, he was no child. He needed no protection.

He shoved Harry away, the boy falling on the ground. Draco looked down at him and gripped a chunk of his hair.

“Listen to me, Potter. You can call me Black or Tonks or whatever else you want, but never, ever, call me _Malfoy_ again. Or I will have your head on a silver platter, _understood_?”

All three boys gulped in response. Even Neville. Blacks are scary, he thought for what must have been the thousandth time in his life.

But Harry was frozen, so Draco repeated. “Understood, Potter?”

Harry forced himself to nod tentatively. Draco returned to his seat, his eyes still blazing.

“You are going to sit there _all_ day, Potter?” This time Harry jerked his head and quickly sat back down on his seat.

Draco casted an apologetic look Neville’s way, who just waved him off and then turned to Ron. “Sorry about that, Ron. I just hate being called _that_.”

Ron nodded but anyone could tell he was scared. Draco felt bad but the display was needed.

“You shouldn’t worry that much. Charlie’s my friend which makes you my friend’s brother. If anything, I would like for us to be friends.” Draco said gently and extended his hand, hoping that the redhead wouldn’t start thinking of him as the boy-who-lived.

Ron hesitated just for a bit but then shook Draco’s hand strongly. “Sorry for freaking out.”

“No problem.” Draco smiled, taking extra care to make the smile friendly.

Harry mumbled something but nobody understood what he said and he didn’t bother to repeat himself.

For the rest of the trip the boys were engaged in an animated discussion about Quidditch. One which even Harry had joined in after a while, despite still flinching everytime Draco countered his arguments. Draco felt a bit bad. Just a bit, mind you. He seemed to remember only then that the boy was his uncle’s godson. Maybe he should have been a bit gentler…?

He was pulled out of his little world as a girl with lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth entered their compartment abruptly. She glanced at all four of them one by one until her eyes settled on Draco. Then her eyes sparkled and she closed the compartment door behind her and then…

“Oh god! It is _really_ you! You even have the mark! Why, I didn’t expect you to be so charming. Count me surprised. I have read so much about you though! You see, I’ve been reading on just about anything I’ve found on magic since I got my letter and there’s a whole book about you! Oh, I am Hermione Granger by the way. I was hoping I would meet you!”

The girl seemed to be saying all these without taking a breath in between. Draco knew he should feel weirded out but his attention was caught by some of her words ‘since I got my letter’ she had said. Draco stood up rather abruptly. He noticed Potter ready to jump in to save the girl but there was no need really. Draco was enamoured.

“You are a _muggleborn_!” He said with an enthusiasm children had on Christmas.

“Y-yes...?” She replied, caught off guard as Draco had gotten hold of both her hands.

“Oh god! I have never met a muggleborn my age before! Say, have you gone to muggle school? How is that nowadays? Have you had lessons on Chemistry there? I am a big fan of Chemistry! All the pranks I can pull off! You will be surprised how little wizards know about muggle science!” Draco too, had spoken almost like he hadn’t taken a breath in between.

“What!? No way!”

“Yes, way! My mum freaked out the other day when my dad brought a walkman back home! They don’t get technology at all! Oh, my dad’s a muggleborn and my mum is a pureblood by the way.”

“Oh! By all means, do tell me how your mother grew up then!” Hermione replied excited at the prospect, forgeting altogether that Draco was supposed to be famous.

Draco pulled her to sit next to him and Ron jumped to the opposite seat, next to Harry in reflex.

Draco and Hermione glanced at the redhead in confusion but soon were lost in their own world. Talking just about everything. From floo networks to CDplayers. They were literally vibrating with excitement.

The remaining three boys almost huddled together as they watched the duo’s eyes glinting ominously.

Gradually, they calmed down and started chatting in a low voice, determined not to bother the two newly ‘friends’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The walkman and the CD player were both inventions that were made in the 80s.  
> Also this was really fun to write! When the idea of having Sirius and Remus adopting Neville, so Augusta could catch a break came to me, I couldn't wait to write it!  
> I also enjoyed writing Andy and Sirius' relationship. I just love the Black family too much.  
> Anyways, I just imagine Harry growing up a bit pompous because James and Sirius were around but he doesn't mean any harm but then Draco is already pissed at him!! Poor Harry... ;;
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! :D  
> See you next Saturday~


	5. Black & Tonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very tiring chapter to write but I do intend to use more students than the bare minimum so this was needed. Enjoy the Sorting! (I used italics when the Hat was talking, hope it's not too confusing.)  
>  Sorry if the results weren't what you expected ;;

When it was finally announced that the train would be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes, Hermione excused herself to let the boys put on their robes, with a promise of meeting Draco outside.

The boys were ready in a jiffy, Draco enthusiastic to resume his discussion with Hermione. Neville could see the excitement in his friend’s face and chuckled discreetly.

As soon as they got off the train, a big person called all first years to his side. His name was Hagrid, the groundskeeper, Ron explained to them but of course, Draco and Neville already knew of him from Dora and Harry seemed unimpressed too. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn’t understand how a person could be that big. Draco briefly explained to her that Hagrid was a half-giant, earning a sparkly look from the girl.

Soon, they caught a glimpse of the castle for the first time. A loud “Ohhh” resounded amidst the crowd. Even Draco had to admit the sight was greater from up close than from the pensieve, but he was evidently not as captivated as the rest of their little group of five.

“No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid said as he pointed in the direction of the lake. There seemed to be some frenzy between the group for just a moment before Draco resolutely grabbed Hermione and Neville’s hands in his own. Harry looked sour but Ron waved nonchalantly, promising to reunite on the other side.

Harry and Ron were joined by two bulky boys, called Gregory and Vincent. Ron managed to strike a rather half-hearted conversation about sweets which was soon forgotten as the boat began moving.

On the other boat, Hermione and Draco were already deep in conversation, Neville watching over them fondly, when a boy with sandy blond joined them with a vigor that could only bring bad news. Draco stopped mid-sentence as he took note of the newcomer. The boy smiled.

“Theodore Nott. It is quite pleasant to finally meet you in person, Draco.”

Draco eyed him suspiciously. The boy acted as if Hermione and Neville were hardly there.

Andromeda made sure to educate Draco the bare minimum about the pureblood families. Nott was one of the names he remembered among the list so he regarded him carefully.

Theo had extended his hand in Draco’s direction now with a gracious smile.

“You must know that some wizarding families are much better than others, Draco. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort, _right_? I can help you there.”

Suddenly, Draco wished the boy would have just called him Malfoy, so he could snap and scare him off just like he had done to Potter. Was the boy informed of his distaste of the name or was it Slytherin cunning that wanted to sound intimate with him.

He felt a steadying hand on his wrist. He turned to see Neville’s determined face. Draco smiled.

“And you must be so smart, huh Theodore? Think you know everything? Unfortunately for you, I rather hate when people act like know-it-alls.” Draco smiled smugly and grabbed Theo’s extended hand almost like he was making a pact. “But if you are up for some mischief, then by all means do entertain me.”

Theodore blinked uncertaintly as Draco let go of his hand. Was that a positive response or a negative one, Theodore was confused.

Draco, of course, noticed that confusion with glee and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, and as we are friends now, let me give you some friendly advice, speak badly of my _other_ friends or my family, and you will have to deal with my wrath. Never underestimate the wrath of a mischief maker.” Draco chimed and winked at him.

Theodore’s face lit up a deep red, feeling humiliated for some reason and stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

Soon their destination was in sight and they all got off their boats. Theodore still staying close to Draco, dazed. Until they regrouped with Harry and Ron, that was.

“Nott! Trying to smooth up to the boy-who-lived, huh? Slytherins love licking others’ shoes after all, huh?” Harry taunted. Ron snorted next to him but at Draco’s stare, he pressed his lips closed together. Harry wasn’t lucky enough to notice the look.

“At least Slytherins don’t run around putting their friends in danger just to have a bit of fun.”

Theodore looked stunned. Yes, it was an answer similar to the one he would have given, but the point was that it wasn’t him who answered.

It was Draco. Harry gaped.

“You know, Potter. I took some pity in you, so I will let you in on some information. Theo and I are friends now." There he hang an arm around Theo's shoulder. "And I don’t take well to people talking bad of my friends. Got that, _birdnest_?”

You could cut the tension with a knife. Harry was blushing madly, feeling stupid all of a sudden. Theodore was pointedly staring at the floor.

Eventually Ron motioned for all of them to move on and as they approached the front door, the tension had eased just a bit.

The door opened and there stood Professor McGonagall. Draco, had of course heard of her and stood almost immediately in attention. She reminded him a bit of his mother and he gulped loudly, causing Hermione to look at him in confusion and Neville with a knowing look.

Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber of the entrance hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Or well, most of them.

Draco was already looking around curiously, mapping the layout in his head. His sister had managed her first prank on her fourth day. He was aiming to surpass her, obviously.

The older witch welcomed them all to Hogwarts and explained to them of the sorting ceremony along with the house system. Hermione was listening excitingly next to him and he smiled at her fondly.

“You are really going to associate yourself with… a muggleborn?” A voice behind him asked timidly. It was Theodore. Draco took a step back, standing next to him.

“I do intend so, yes.” He whispered.

“But you are a pureblood.”

“That depends on perspective. My dad is a muggleborn, you see.”

Theodore stilled for a bit.

“Your father and mine were close. So I know what happened. I heard you took your mother’s name instead? I didn’t know how to call you.”

Draco distinguished some understanding in his voice and he smiled amused.

“You chose right. I hate that man’s name. I’m never calling myself that. I usually go by Black but sometimes people and relatives call me Tonks. But I think I will let you call me Draco after all. It has a rather nice ring when you say it.”

Theo smiled ever so slightly.

“I can’t be friends with muggleborns, you know. My father would have a stroke.”

“Such a shame. I think I really like you, Theo. Any chance you could just say you tolerate her for my sake?” Draco winked again and Theodore blushed.

“You are _impossible_.” Theodore let out a fond sigh.

Just then, a great armada of ghosts passed by. Draco listed all of them in his mind, trying to recognise who was who when Professor McGonagall came back, announcing that it was high time they got sorted.

As they moved into the Great Hall, Draco heard Hermione whisper, “It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” and he smiled fondly.

What did you know? He had already made three new friends. He started feeling confident all of a sudden and then his gaze fell on the Sorting Hat and he gulped.

He might not keep those friends of his if they went to different houses though.

Hermione looked like a Ravenclaw. Theodore was obviously a Slytherin. Ron would most likely be in Gryffindor, like his brothers. Neville would either go to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

Potter sounded like he came from a Gryffindor family but you could never be sure. Not that he cared much for Potter, the boy was a great nuisance.

But Potter aside, there seemed to be no possible way to get in the same house with all of them. He didn’t even know where he wanted to go. His parents said it didn’t matter. His sister had said he would send him all her Hufflepuff items if he got in there but she didn’t pressure him at all.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, the ominous hat began singing.

_“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,_  
_But don’t judge on what you see,_  
_I’ll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There’s nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can’t see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be.”_

‘Nowhere.’

_“You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;”_

‘Yeah, no way.’

_“You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;”_

‘Maybe…”

_“Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you’ve a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;”_

_‘Maybe if they were dealing with Chemistry…?’_

_“Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You’ll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends.”_

‘Does that count for Mischief Makers?’

_“So put me on! Don’t be afraid!_  
_And don’t get in a flap!_  
_You’re in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I’m a Thinking Cap!”_

The singing ceased and Draco felt terrified. Oh, surely it wasn’t Gryffindor. He casted Ron a glance, almost like saying goodbye to their short friendship.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” McGonagall said, holding a scroll.

“Abbott, Hannah!”

_“HUFFLEPUFF!”_

The Hufflepuff table applauded readily and Draco imagined it clapping for him as well.

“Black, Draco!”

Sometimes, he really wished he could have gone with Tonks. At least he wouldn’t have been called up so early. Suddenly, he felt all eyes on him and he self-consciously shuffled his bangs to hide the Avada Kedavra mark before walking up to the stool. He could feel Neville and Hermione cheering him on from behind though. And that made him feel better.

The hat was put on his head and he heard a voice talking to him.

 _“Hmm, hmm, how interesting.”_ The hat started. Draco gulped. _“Now, now, why are you so afraid? Is there a house you do not want?”_

“I don’t know.” Draco choked out. He really didn’t.

_“No preference at all then?”_

“No…”

_“Then let us list your qualities.”_

“Okay.”

_“Bravery… is certainly not the right one. Oh but you show admirable bravery when your family is threatened."_

_“Loyalty… You are certainly loyal. To your sister, to your parents, to your best friend, to your late mother. One would have to be blind not see it. But is that really Hufflepuff loyalty? But alas let us keep Hufflepuff in mind and move on.”_

_“Wisdom… Oh you certainly are curious. Thirsty for knowledge. You would thrive in Ravenclaw. But I have to admit you crave knowledge not for the sake of knowledge but for the sake of using it eventually. Let us keep this in mind as well.”_

_“Ambition… Now, this just sounds wrong to you, no? But alas, you are quite ambitious. Surpassing your sister, pulling the ultimate prank, becoming an expert in muggle technology. So many ambitions. And nobody could say you aren’t cunning. And your loyalty, your knowledge seeking. Oh but they are all such Slytherin things. You would stop at nothing to make sure your dear ones are safe. Why would anyone ever put you anywhere but in Slytherin! But, I am feeling generous today. So I will let you make the choice. So tell me, are you a Black or a Tonks?”_

“You are supposed to choose for me?”

_“Oh, I will do just that. But do choose first.”_

Draco hesitantly whispered, “Hufflepuff...”.

_“Very well.”_

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

The hat yelled and Draco’s heart fell. He stood up shyly and then met Theo’s eyes in the crowd of first years. His expression was blank but his eyes were smiling encouragingly and Draco remembered and chimed in his head. 'My mum is a Slytherin. My mother was also a Slytherin.'

The Slytherin table clapped and he cast a farewell glance to his new friends-who certainly were not Slytherins-hoping Theo would at least join him soon.

He sat down as timidly as he could, trying to keep his eyes to the sorting instead of focusing on the stares and murmurs aimed at him. Only casting a glance to the staff table to nod weakly to his godfather, who nodded back. At least, he would be the head of Slytherin, Draco sighed.

“Bones, Susan!”  
_“HUFFLEPUFF!”_

“Boot, Terry!”  
_“RAVENCLAW!”_

“Brocklehurst, Mandy!”  
_“RAVENCLAW!”_

“Brown, Lavender!”  
_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

“Bulstrode, Millicent!”  
_“SLYTHERIN!”_

Draco clapped along with the rest of the table. He had to get along with these people, he reminded himself. The girl sat opposite of him and he couldn’t help being surprised at her size. She was tall and bulky. And also rather crude. She nodded her head to him, Draco nodded back and that was that. Her attention was back to the Sorting.

“Crabbe, Vincent!”  
_“SLYTHERIN!”_

Again, Draco clapped obligingly as he watched the boy sit down next to Millicent.

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin!”  
_“HUFFLEPUFF!”_

‘So many Hufflepuffs and the hat couldn’t send me there…?’ Draco thought bitterly. He really had no preference when he came here but after his talk with the stupid hat, he felt betrayed and he kept eyeing the yellow table with envy.

“Finnigan, Seamus”  
_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

“Goyle, Gregory!”  
_“SLYTHERIN!”_

Draco found himself wondering if all the Slytherins apart from him were going to be bulky and generally BIG.

“Granger, Hermione!”

Draco watched intrigued. ‘Don’t get your hopes up, she is going to be a Ravenclaw.’ The hat took its sweet time. Probably not as long as it had done in Draco’s case, but Draco didn’t have a clock so there goes the time counting. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the hat strongly shouted. It wasn’t Ravenclaw.

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

Draco found himself too surprised to clap, he was most likely gaping as well. But as he noticed the timid clapping from around him he began clapping loudly, whooping even. Hermione smiled and was down next to him in a second.

“Hey, seems like we are housemates! Had to persuade the hat though. Like being a muggleborn is going to stop me from being with my first friend!”

Draco blinked. “I am your first friend?”

Hermione blushed. “Kind of…? Sorry that must be creepy.”

Draco jerked his head animatedly and in the next moment he was hugging her. “Not at all! It is an honour! I also don’t have many friends so don’t worry too much about it!”

“Greengrass, Daphne!”

A beat.

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

Draco and Hermione clapped obligingly as the rather beautiful girl made her way next to Millicent.

“Longbottom, Neville!”

Draco turned abruptly to smile encouragingly at his friend, who was indeed looking right at him then. Something that proved fatal as Neville tripped on his own legs. Draco chuckled fondly and willed him to calm down.

‘If Neville gets in Hufflepuff…’ He shook his head quickly. It didn’t matter. Neville wasn’t coming to Slytherin. Where he went didn’t matter to him. He had no intention of giving up _THAT_ friendship.

Draco had plenty of time to imagine Neville in all the three other houses as the hat took its sweet time with him. Probably even more than Draco this time.

_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

Draco clapped despite himself and the looks it earned him. He would give the boy all the support he could. That was how their friendship always worked. Neville waved at him and almost went over to the Gryffindor table with the hat still on. The Weasley twins seemed to be taking him under their wind. Draco could swear he heard one of the twins, probably Fred, saying, “You are Draco’s best friend so I am sure you are gonna be a great prankster too!”. Poor Neville, Draco thought fondly.

“MacDougal, Morag!”  
_“RAVENCLAW!”_

...

“Moon, Lily!”  
_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

“Nott, Theodore!”

Draco looked at the boy with interest. Most likely Slytherin. Though, if Draco hadn’t known his last name, he would be betting on Ravenclaw instead. He looked like the smart type. But the hat surprised him and everyone altogether as it wasn’t Slytherin that it said. Neither was it Ravenclaw.

_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

The hat yelled and Draco saw Theo turning pale as a tense silence fell. Nobody was clapping. Nobody except Hermione Granger, that is. Draco awoke out of his trance and clapped too. Two Slytherins clapping for a Gryffindor might not be the best start but it was something. Draco found himself pleasantly surprised as he saw Neville standing up and clapping, calling Theo over. The rest of the Gryffindor table soon clapped too but with much less enthusiasm. Draco just hoped the boy wouldn’t get disowned. He had heard the story of his uncle, Sirius, after all.

“Parkinson, Pansy!”  
_“SLYTHERIN!”_

The hat didn’t even touch her head before it screamed so and the girl strode to their table gracefully. She sat down next to Hermione with confidence but didn’t seem to acknowledge her at all. Instead her gaze fell on him. It had that, _later_ look and Draco suddenly was scared for his life. The girl’s demeanor reminded him dangerously enough of his mum.

“Patil, Padma!”  
_“RAVENCLAW!”_

“Patil, Parvati!”  
_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

“Perks, Sally-Anne!”  
_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

“Overpopulation of Gryffindors, huh?” Hermione asked. Parkinson snorted from next to her but Draco ignored her. Let’s ignore our problems, we might be saved. That was Draco and Dora’s motto when it came to their mum.

“Potter, Harry!”

“And here comes another one, surely.” Draco replied as Potter made his way to the stool.

The hat seemed to take its time yet again but Draco couldn’t care less. Except if Potter somehow saved him from the black haired girl two seats away from him, he couldn’t care less.

That doesn’t mean it didn’t downright shock him when the hat was shouting yet again an unexpected, _“SLYTHERIN!”_.

Another silence.

Someone needs to get that hat to retire, it was obviously malfunctioning, Draco thought with exasperation as Harry turned to McGonagall with pleading eyes. At the jerk of her head, he walked to the Slytherin table, sulking.

Hermione clapped rather weakly and shoved Draco lightly. Draco grudgingly clapped too. Harry sat on their side of the table but a fair distance away from the black-haired queen. A wise choice, Draco admitted. He really had to find a way to avoid her.

“Thomas, Dean!”  
_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

“Turpin, Lisa!”  
_“RAVENCLAW!”_

“Weasley, Ronald!”

Draco and Hermione watched closely as the redhead walked up to the hat. Well, if the hat didn’t malfunction, then a Gryffindor, Draco whispered to Hermione. She chuckled and nodded her agreement. And then…

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

They both looked back at once. It hadn’t even taken quite that long. Ron didn’t seem to mind the-if possible-biggest silence that had fallen in the hall as of yet, and walked nonchalantly over to Draco. “Scout over.” He said, pointing between Draco and Hermione. And that was that.

Draco threw an arm over his shoulder affectionately. “Tonks and Weasleys gotta be friends after all.” Ron said, and Draco swore, he could kiss him.

“Just help me get away from my brothers when they start plotting my murder.” He said jokingly and Draco promised him he would be doing just that.

“Zabini, Blaise!”

A pause, then.

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

And that was the end of the Sorting. The new addition walked past Potter and sat down right next to Parkinson. Draco secretly wished they would get along well enough so he would have enough time to run away after dinner was over. He was terrified of her and he didn't even know why.

Potter seemed to be looking dubiously at them from the far side of the table but before Draco had time to do anything to save the poor lion in the snakes’ dean, Dumbledore stood up.

He made an effort to welcome them but then gave up-just like his sister had told him-and instead started talking nonsense.

“Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” He said. Like that made any sense. Draco sighed but clapped obligingly.

And then the table was full of food. And Draco was ravenous after the long trip and all the excitement the Sorting had caused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Theo just sneak up on me? Yes, he did.  
> Am I going to use him? Watch me.  
> I'm sorry for stopping here and not writing the dinner discussion as well but I would like to write that in another chapter so I don't rush over the details I want to add ;;  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! See you next Saturday! ^^
> 
> (Btw, I've started doodling some scenes of this story and I will be posting them on my instagram so if you wanna take a look, here it is: @mira.allenson )


	6. Slytherin & Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's kind, Harry's afraid, Neville's protective and Theodore is brooding.  
> Oh, and Dumbledore is Dumbledore!  
> That's it. That's the chapter!  
> Enjoy!

As soon as the food appeared in front of them, Hermione gasped in awe. Draco explained to her how it all worked as Ron was already engrossed in eating.

The food, of course, was delicious. Certainly better than his mom’s but only slightly better than his dad’s. Oh but he would miss his dad’s chicken nuggets. Ron just seemed satisfied devouring the abundant food and Hermione was already ecstatic about tomorrow’s lecture.

All three were chatting lightly, ignoring the tension around them. Draco chanced a glance at Potter. He thanked his luck as he noted Parkinson being caught in a vivid conversation with Zabini and observed Potter in peace.

The boy was probably infuriating to no end if Neville didn’t like him. Neville liked everyone! But that still didn’t stop Draco from feeling some pity for him. Had he been sorted in Gryffindor for example, he would probably have been miserable too, if not for Neville.

Potter was begrudgingly moving his food around his plate, a pout on his face as he looked over to the Gryffindor table. Draco sighed and stood up stealthily, taking his plate with him.

Hermione only noticed when he was already standing next to Potter. He wasn’t a prankster for nothing. If he wanted to hide, he could hide. Sometimes he felt bad for his parents, having to deal with him but then, Dora was worse.

Naturally, Potter hadn’t noticed him, so he cleared his throat.

Potter turned around abruptly, ready to fight, until he saw Draco. Then he grew timid. Draco sighed. “Need company?”

“What?” Potter asked confused.

“ _Nothing._ ” He answered and smiled as non-threatening as he could. And then he sat down next to him, still keeping a certain distance.

Potter stared at him like he was a ghost and Draco sighed again.

“Just eat your food, Potter. My mum’s a Slytherin and I am still alive. That’s proof enough that the food isn’t poisoned.”

Potter blinked, then looked at his still full plate. “Ah… No… This isn’t…”

“Just eat, Potter. It’s not the end of the world.”

Potter looked at his food and took a bite, then he let the fork fall right back down to the plate.

“My dad is going to kill me.”

Draco looked at Potter with sympathy. He knew how the Black family had acted when his uncle was sorted in Gryffindor. But Potter wasn't a pureblood as far as he knew.

“I think you will be fine.”

“My godfather is going to kill me!” He said and held his head in his hands in despair.

“That, I can assure you, won’t happen. Uncle Remus will have him murdered before that.”

“Wait, you know my godfather _and_ Remus?”

“Duh! I am Neville’s best friend? And also my mum and uncle Sirius are cousins.”

“Th-that makes sense, I suppose.”

“Don’t worry that much about your parents. They will understand.”

“I’m sure you are super satisfied with being a Slytherin, huh? A dream come true?”

Draco arched an eyebrow, a flat look. He felt the need to attack but he kept his calm.

“My dad and my sister are Hufflepuffs, you know.”

“What?” Potter looked seriously confused.

“Potter, my dad’s name is Ted Tonks.” He pointed out. And Potter seemed to accept that. He was still afraid of him it seemed.

“Now, get to eating, _Potter_.”

It must have been around 20 minutes and then he was looking up to find his own godfather. Severus Snape, another person-like his biological mother-that he owed his life to. He looked as gloomy as ever but Draco had to admit his sense of humour was incredibly akin to his own. And he might owe him his life, but that wouldn’t stop him from plotting mischief in the man’s house.

Severus seemed to be conversing with another professor, who very evidently had a bad sense of fashion and an absurd turban.

And then it happened very suddenly. The professor with the turban turned his back towards him and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Draco’s forehead.

“Ouch!” Draco exclaimed and clutched at his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Potter asked him.

“N-nothing.” He bit out and then the pain was gone.

“Are you okay?” Potter asked, genuinely worried.

“I’m fine. Do you know who that professor is?” He asked and nodded his head towards the pair of wizards.

“Snape? He’s teaching Potions. He’s also a friend of my mum’s. Too gloomy if I am honest. Sirius doesn’t li-”

“I know who Sev- Snape is, I was talking about the one with the turban and----Snape is friends with your mother?”

“Kind of?”

“Hmm…” Draco let the thought of Lily Potter sway in his mind for a while. Severus had mentioned her a couple of times.

The pain on his forehead was long forgotten.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

“Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.”

Dumbledore explained calmly and Draco was surprised by the fact that the man could talk like a responsible adult sometimes. Yes, he had spent the last 7 years hearing his mum complain about how dangerous Hogwarts is and how irresponsible Dumbledore was, letting students deal with the cursed vaults. His opinion on the headmaster might have been greatly influenced by that.

“And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

He finished his speech on that note and Draco reconsidered his assessment. No sane man would put something that causes a ‘ _painful death_ ’ in a school full of children. He sighed and was contemplating whether he should tell his mum or not.

Needless to say, he was going there no matter what. As soon as he learnt enough magic to defend himself, he would go. Maybe he would ask the Weasley twins for help.

Next to him, Potter seemed rather unfazed by it all.

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!”

 _‘Great.’_ Draco thought and sighed again. Definitely not sane.

~~~

After a very embarrassing experience of the performance of the school song, Draco stood up, dragging Potter along.

“Better stay close, Potter. We don’t want you pissing your pants because the snakes bullied you, right?”

“I-I wouldn’t!”

Potter followed after him and Draco motioned for Ron and Hermione to tag along. Thankfully, Parkinson-who Draco was still terrified of-didn’t engage him in a conversation.

They all followed the prefect to the Slytherin dormitory. Draco, of course, knew how the interior was and was only pleasantly surprised to realise that it was still not too cold this early in the year.

Hermione was awed by the interior. Potter and Ron looked mildly disappointed. They must have expected another Gryffindor common room. Well, not happening.

The prefect guided them to their rooms.

Draco was hesitant to let Hermione go. She would be alone. But Hermione reassured him, she liked a bit of challenge anyways.

Draco dragged Potter and Ron to their dorm as the boys were almost sleep-walking. How could they be sleepy this early? Okay, Draco was sleepy too but he was still awake.

Five beds.

The two were occupied by Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Both purebloods. Both from families of former Death Eaters.

Draco thought of watching his back but then the sleepy Ron started talking about how delicious the food was and they joined in. Potter explained to Draco how they had chatted quite a bit back in their boat and then he collapsed on Draco’s bed.

Draco sighed and asked the bulky boys to help carry Potter to his own bed.

Maybe they could even be friends…?

Soon, all four boys were soundly asleep and Draco took out some parchment.

_Commander Dora,_

_Captain Draco reporting. Reached Hogwarts safely._  
_No mischief to report yet. But I threatened a boy._

_Also, the hat was malfunctioning so now I am in Slytherin. Sorry, sis._  
_Neville got in Gryffindor by the way. No Hufflepuff for you to give your things too._

_Oh and don’t slack off on training._  
_Love ya~_

_Your loyal accomplice,_  
_Dray_

_PS. Dumbledore is insane after all._

He pulled another parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have safely arrived in Hogwarts. I still haven’t engaged in any unbecoming activities, mum, don’t worry._  
_I haven’t yet greeted my godfather properly but I fully intend to do that tomorrow._  
_I hope you are both well._

_Also, I am sorry but I will be needing my own house goods after all. I got put into Slytherin. I hope you don’t mind too much. Love you both._

_Yours,_  
_Draco_

_PS. Dad, don’t let mum burn the house now that I am away._

He folded both parchments carefully and tied them to his owl’s foot. For some reason, the owl hadn't been taken to the owlery just yet and Draco felt thankful.

Andromeda had insisted on getting both him and Neville an owl each.

Draco had gotten the female one, Neville the male. They were apparently siblings.

And Neville was the lucky one because Reg didn’t bite, unlike Cissy.

Yes, Andromeda had named both of them. His uncle had cried upon hearing the names. _Sappy Gryffindors_.

Draco watched Cissy fly off. He would probably get a response during tomorrow’s breakfast.

It felt strange, sleeping with other people but in different beds.

But Neville wasn’t there so he couldn’t sneak into his bed. He lied down on his own bed and closed his eyes.

Soon he was asleep. He had a feeling he had seen Potter in his sleep but he couldn’t be sure.

~~~

Neville wouldn’t call himself brave. He had hoped for Hufflepuff. Considering there was also the possibility of Draco going there too. But Draco didn’t and so Neville found himself not caring in the least where he ended up. That didn’t make him less nervous, but it was something.

The hat seemed to contemplate for a while before yelling _‘GRYFFINDOR!’_. Neville didn’t know why. But his parents, both biological and adoptive, were Gryffindors so it probably shouldn’t have been such a shock. He was glad Draco was clapping for him even then. If he could stay friends with Draco, then that was enough for him. Even if he didn’t make any new friends.

And then came Theodore Nott.

Neville was observing his sorting with a light interest, considering Draco had _announced_ him a friend. Even if it was on a whim. So when a loud _‘GRYFFINDOR!'_ resounded in the hall, Neville stilled. He was doubting his ears. But he was probably not as shocked as the boy himself was. Theodore was looking around at a loss, like he wanted to hide from the world.

Neville glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Draco had stilled too until Hermione shoved him. Neville gulped loudly and stood up with a new-found determination he didn’t know he had in him. He clapped loudly, even motioning for the boy to come sit next to him.

Theodore eventually complied and sat down timidly. Neville had to admit, he reminded him of Draco. Draco would also take on such a stance at times. Especially when they were younger and people called him _Malfoy_. That was before he found out he could just scare them off.

So Neville decided to act the same way he acted with Draco. If he was Draco’s friend and a Gryffindor, there was no reason they couldn’t be friends, _right…_?

He tried to strike up a conversation a _lot_ of times. But the boy would not talk much. Only answering with grunts, nods and shrugs.

This wasn’t going at all how he planned it.

Theodore, unlike Draco, didn’t seem to like speaking too much. Neville sighed in defeat.

That was until Lavender Brown, the first to be sorted into Gryffindor this year said a certain thing.

“Well, at least we won’t have to sleep with the snake, huh? Poor boys, though.”

Neville felt his blood boil. She was only talking to Parvati Patil and a couple other girls. But what she said was certainly audible enough for Theodore to hear. Neville wanted to retort, to do something, but he was never good with words. That was Draco’s job. His job was silent support.

Surprisingly, it was another girl who spoke up. Lily Moon, also a first year like them.

“Stop with the _drama_. He is also just a boy.”

“Oh, you just don’t know how it is with those families, Lily. They believe in blood supremacy! Pretty sure he already thinks he is better than us just because we are half bloods.” Parvati said haughtily.

“You don’t _know_ that!” Lily retorted and Theodore-who was obviously listening-seemed to be visibly trying to make himself smaller.

Neville gulped again and leaned over his ear.

“Don’t mind them too much.” He whispered.

“I don’t.” Theodore replied curtly, but he was looking away.

Soon dinner was over and after an awkward performance of the school song, which Neville knew Draco must be hating, they were led by Percy Weasley to their dormitory.

Theodore was surprisingly sticking close to Neville, which didn’t make much sense. But Neville tried to ignore his panicking.

They ended up in the same dorm room and Theodore declared the bed next to Neville’s was his. The rest of the boys just shrugged.

Neville was already feeling sleepy by then. But he knew his dad would be worried if he didn’t send a letter, he pulled out a parchment and scrawled down.

_Dear Dad and Daddy,_

_I’m still alive. I got sorted into Gryffindor._  
_Draco got into Slytherin so I am afraid it will be kinda awkward to hang out now. But Draco is Draco so he will probably find a way._

_I also need some advice. There’s this kid that comes from a Slytherin family and he got into Gryffindor. Draco said he is his friend now so I want to help him but he won’t talk to me._  
_How was it for you, Daddy? You had a similar experience, right?_

_Love you both,_  
_Neville_

_PS. Dad, you were right. The chocolate éclairs were delicious._

After he finished writing the letter, he tied it to Reg’s leg and let him out the window. When he turned to lie down on his bed, Theodore was still awake and was looking at him with something that looked like envy.

Neville stared back.

Eventually, Theodore sighed and whispered.

“I also was asked to send my father a letter. I don’t think he will like it, though.”

Neville understood, so he walked over to Theodore’s bed and pointed next to him in question. Theodore nodded.

“My daddy is Sirius Black. He was also… in a similar situation with you. So I know how you feel.”

“Do you, now?” Theodore asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I do. Don’t take me for an idiot.”

“Right. You’ve been hanging around Draco so I suppose some of his brain cells have migrated over to you, huh?” Theodore said smugly and then, realising what he said, he stilled and looked around the room anxiously.

Unaware of the boy’s inner turmoil, Neville stilled for an entirely other reason. He blinked in surprise and then burst into laughter. Doing his best to do so silently so he wouldn't wake up the other boys.

“Why are you laughing…?”

“I-it’s just… That sounded _so_ much like Draco!”

Theodore now blinked in response but allowed a small smile to take over his face.

And then it was gone.

“Just go to bed, Longbottom. You will need your extremely low reserves of brain cells to be in working order tomorrow.”

Neville stood up. “You can call me Neville, you know?”

“I will _consider_ it.”

And then they were both down on their respective beds, ready to drift off.

“Goodnight, _Theo_.” Neville whispered.

He only got an affirmative groan in response, but that was enough for now.

It seemed like he could make at least one new friend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I wasn't going to include the Gryffindor part but the chapter was too short otherwise and I felt like writing it so yeah!  
> This fic is still going to be mainly from Draco's POV but there might be some exceptions (like here).  
> And I'm not sure how Theo's such a major character in this! I don't know how it happened!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts on it! ^^  
> See you next Saturday~!

**Author's Note:**

> Still undecided on my posting schedule but I will try to keep it weekly.  
> Probably every Saturday if irl doesn't get in the way.


End file.
